


Linguistic Differences

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak asks Bashir a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistic Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_drace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady_drace).



“Doctor, what is ‘kinky’?”

Bashir spat out his drink. “ _What?!_ ”

Garak looked at him blithely over their lunch table. “There was a passing reference in one of your books. And the only entry in the Federation Standard Database is ‘twisted or curled,’ which doesn’t make sense in the context.”

Bashir blushed. “It’s, um…it’s indicative of unusual sexual practices.”

Garak cocked an eyeridge. “Unusual?”

His blush deepened. “You know, bondage, S&M, fetishes, that kind of thing.”

“Humans consider those behaviors unusual?”

Bashir gaped. “Cardassians _don’t?!_ ”

“No. In fact, I must confess, since we started our relationship I have been expecting you to do something other than what you’ve done.”

Bashir groaned inwardly. Cardassians were apparently all sexual deviants, and Garak was bored with their sex life. “Like what exactly?” he asked cautiously.

Garak smirked. “You’ll find out.”


End file.
